Paroxysm
by hexometa
Summary: Chlexiness.


Title: Paroxysm  
  
Author: Hexometa  
  
Email: hexometa@yahoo.co.uk  
  
AIM: Hexometa  
  
Rating: PG-13, for potential later chapters.  
  
Pairing: Chloe/Lex. Normally I'm all for slashy goodness, but I was inspired to write otherwise...  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine. I'm merely enjoying some quixotic playtime with them. No infringement intended.  
  
Notes: This has NOT been beta'd. Sorry. I'm still searching for beta readers -- if you're interested, let me know. This is my first fanfic. Please be brutally honest (read: gentle) with your reviews. I appreciate any suggestions and/or advice.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chloe, arrayed in an agreeable baby-doll T-shirt and faded jeans, closely trailed Clark as he made his way through the foyer of Luthor Manor. Feeling strangely misplaced among the plush surroundings, she now regretted her agreement to accompany him on this week's produce deliveries. Alas, Clark's lack of free time and the new no-mutant policy for the Torch left her with little choice. Chloe was in a mental eruption of creative desperation. She was willing to do anything for inspiration and ideas, even if it meant having to place herself in unimaginably uncomfortable situations. And right now, standing in the home of Lex Luthor was ranking rather high on the awkward-scale.  
  
"We're lost, aren't we?" she sarcastically commented, as they walked the length of the intimidating corridor. Clark responded with his characteristic, toothy grin. "Clark, is it okay that we're here...?"  
  
He sensed the hint of nervousness in her voice. To think that Chloe -- the resolutely fearless reporter -- was suddenly afraid caught him off-guard. Turning to enter the doorway, his echoes of reassurance were interrupted by a familiar voice.  
  
"Clark," Lex said, happily acknowledging the younger boy's presence, "and Ms. Sullivan. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" He stood up from behind the foreboding mahogany desk to approach them.  
  
Clark answered for her, "We're working on the Torch."  
  
"While delivering produce?" Lex playfully inquired.  
  
"Right." Chloe chimed in, nodding her head.  
  
"Well," he said, "since you're here, would you like something to drink?" Lex promptly glanced at both of them before starting toward the door. Not waiting for an answer, he motioned for them to follow.  
  
/ / / / / /  
  
It seemed as if Clark and Chloe had only been sitting in the opulent leather chairs for a moment before Lex returned, gracefully carrying a dazzling silver platter. Atop the platter sat three steaming vessels and a cluster of various condiments. Chloe smiled, resisting the urge to ask him if he had made the coffee himself.  
  
Lex rested comfortably in the adjacent sofa. "So, why the sudden combination?" His eyes grazed Clark's countenance and then settled on Chloe.  
  
She hesitated, fearing his question was an interrogation about her and Clark. "Combination of what?" The tone in her voice came off as rather defensive.  
  
Lex laughed. "..of synchronously delivering vegetables and writing the school newspaper."  
  
"Oh." She could feel herself redden. "The disaster with Kwan left me with a major case of writer's block. Clark promised to help me come up with some new ideas for the paper, which somehow led to this."  
  
She knew exactly how it led to this. Since Clark had been spending his free time with Smallville's resident fairy princess, Chloe had been pushed to the proverbial back burner. Pursuing him while he did his chores was her only chance for them to share an actual conversation.  
  
"What have you devised so far?" Lex asked, observing Clark.  
  
Clark, abruptly realizing he was being spoken to, began to respond, "Oh...um..."  
  
Chloe interrupted him, "I believe it was an exposé on the cafeteria food." She smiled at Clark, partially tilting her head in a display of sprightly cynicism.  
  
"Clever, Kent," Lex laughed.  
  
Clark's face was overtaken by a boyish grin. After placing his nearly empty mug back on the platter, he rose, gingerly bringing his arms into the air to stretch his upper back muscles. Glancing at the Venetian clock, he said, "I should probably finish unloading the produce. There are still a few cartons left on the truck."  
  
"I can have someone do that for you," Lex remarked.  
  
Delighted to escape the current discussion, the younger boy said, "It's okay. I can do it," as he lightly jogged out of the room.  
  
Chloe was shocked that Clark didn't need a road map to find his way out and at the same time moderately angry that he left her alone to make conversation with the billionaire's son. She scrutinized her coffee as if it were the Death Of Marat.  
  
Lex cleared his throat. "So how is school, Ms. Sullivan?"  
  
She set the cup down. "It's about as fine of an experience as one can expect highschool to be," she said. "How is work, Mr. Luthor?" she asserted, mocking his formality.  
  
He glowed. "It's nice to see our intrepid reporter has regained her misanthropic composure." Chloe bit her lip in perplexity at the comment. Lex, detecting the need to provide an explanation, continued, "I was wondering when you were going to give up that demure Lang-esque act you walked in here with."  
  
Chloe, irritated with the fact that her initial shyness came off as Lana-like, rolled her eyes at the mention of the former cheerleader's name.  
  
Smirking, Lex paused for a moment before replying, "Lana's not half-bad, you know."  
  
Chloe coupled her nonchalant shrug with a forced smile. "I guess." She felt her eyes glass-over.  
  
Lex not only noticed her reaction, but was also entirely intrigued by it. "Hmm...you like Clark, don't you?"  
  
"Obviously," she sharply retaliated. "He's my best friend."  
  
Lex ran his hand over his smooth head. He paused for a moment before continuing. "No, I mean you *like* Clark. Right?"  
  
Chloe didn't answer. Clark was a sensitive subject -- and something told Chloe that Lex knew it. She sensed the familiarity of swelling tears. Keeping her eyelids shut tightly, she allowed them to act as a fortress for her emotions.  
  
Operating solely on his instincts, Lex walked over to her. Lowering himself to meet her eyes, he carefully maneuvered his hand to gently wipe away the single tear that trickled down her creamy skin. His piercing steel-blue orbs closely examined her face, as if he were intently looking for something.  
  
His hand slowly moved to caress the nape of her neck. She mildly trembled as the warmth of his skin made contact with her body.  
  
She thought to herself, "This would be the perfect time to panic, Chloe." Instead, she succumbed as he placidly pulled her closer. She watched as he closed his eyes. Irresolutely, she began to follow his lead...  
  
"Clark!" Upon noticing his silhouette in the doorway, she stood straight up, nearly knocking Lex over. She caught a glimpse of the subtle astonishment in her friend's expression. "Are -- Are you finished unloading? Are we ready to go?" she quickly uttered.  
  
Clark raised his eyebrows and nodded, half-smiling.  
  
She walked around Lex, who was still crouched on the floor trying to reevaluate what had just happened - or, rather, what didn't happen.  
  
"Okay, um, great," she said.  
  
Trying to retain her equanimity, she glanced at the now standing Luthor, who appeared as calm and cool as he did 15 minutes ago.  
  
"Thanks for stopping by," Lex interjected, while casually walking over to an end table to pick up a few stray papers.  
  
Clark genially nodded.  
  
"And Chloe," Lex waited until she lifted her head to survey him, "good luck with your writing dilemma."  
  
She clumsily smiled and turned into the hallway, hoping Clark would catch her hint that now was the time to leave.  
  
Likely TBC... 


End file.
